Elementals: Supernova
by Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless
Summary: There are two types of people, those who go with a bang and those who don't. Makayla/Etoile is the former. When she and several others are sucked into trying to save the reality of the House of night after the first circle falls, will the little drama queen be able to do what she needs to do and help to save the day, or will this supernova go out with a bang? Cowritten


**A/N: Well, Etoile is going to be 'fun' to write… so don't mind me if I favour Oranis a little…**

Preface:

It is said, that there are two main types of star, average stars and supernovas. The difference between the two is simple, while main sequence stars live long lives, and go without much of a sound, leaving only a white dwarf in their place (Something for us to remember them by), supernovas want to be _noticed_. A supernova lives fast and dies young. A supernova goes out with a bang, and leaves a black hole for us to get sucked into. I rift, something for scientists and average folk alike to puzzle over, as the huge explosion still rocks the outer edges of the universe, assuming there are edges to it. Point being, people are the same way, most of us pass slowly, quietly. That's not good enough for the supernovas. They die young, with a bang that leaves us reeling, leaving a black hole in their place. A black hole of curiosity, _what would they do were they still here? Why them? _I'll tell you why. It's in the supernova nature. But this is not a science lecture. This is the story of a girl, Makayla Kieth alias Étoile Nouvelle.

* * *

I was going to change into my dress (obviously, modelling only _one_ outfit in a show just _won't _do) When I spotted him. He was about a foot taller than me, not including my shoes. He had curly black hair that looked slightly malnourished. Guys _never_ care for their hair properly. He was wearing a nondescript blue shirt over black jeans. Shoes appeared to be dirty. He couldn't be one of the other models, he was dressed too normally. When he turned around, I was shocked. He had gorgeous facial features, perfectly symmetrical, with great blue eyes, but it was covered in slashes of sapphire.

"Have a run in with the eyeliner?" I quipped.

He frowned and sort of rolled his eyes a little "No." He sighed. I took the time while he tried to determine what he was going to say to go grab the next dress. It had a bandeau-like top, made of golden sequins and then silky petal-pink silk, which went to three inches above my knee. I paired it with a pair of golden heels with little straps that wrapped around my ankles.

"If you're done with my eyeliner, I'm going to have to change. You _are_ in my room." I snapped "It says Makayla on the door, if you haven't noticed, unless of course that's your name." I remarked

"My name is Erik Night and I assure you, whatever you have going on can wait." he stepped in front of the door

I pulled my phone out "Try it and the cops are going to be in you in three seconds flat." I tried to push past him. He didn't move. "Care to test me, Erik Night? What brings you to my private dressing room?" I leaned against the wall, then, I remembered the room divider. I sashayed down to the little divider and kicked it open "Don't mind me, I've got a show to do. Keep talking."

Erik turned around frustratedly, not wanting to watch me change. I began to change into the dress.

"So, here's what's going on, you like exclusive, right?" He started

"Excluuuusive!" I drawled "you're speaking my language, lovely." I commented

Erik sighed, sounding even more vexed "well, here goes, have you read House of Night?"

I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head through the divider. "Do I _look_ like a reader?" I snapped

HE sighed "Point taken. You would've recognized me if you had. I'm leaving an ereader with the first eight books. There are dates for the next few." Wait, so I had to read to get the exclusive thing? What the hell?

"scuse me. I have better things to do than read. This exclusive better be good." I slid the dress up my body, the silk floating as I pulled it on.

"Oh, trust me. It'll be worth your time. You'll get a trip, all expenses paid, to the world of the book. It sounds impossible, but I'll prove it when I leave."

I got the dress on and kicked the divider over, my heels puncturing the mesh as I strutted towards him, hands on my hips and a disapproving sneer on my face. "Are you on drugs or something?" I demanded. A pity he was insane and wearing eyeliner all over his face. He'd be really hot without it.

He sighed, grabbing a pen and scrawling an email address on it. "This is how you'll reach me. Now, to prove that this is real." He walked down to the other end of the room, and put his hands together. Then, he pulled reality apart. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. Blue light radiated from the gash and then he stepped into it. "I bid you depart, Makayla." He made an exaggerated salute-like gesture and vanished.

**Well, that was short, but my first real fic. Concrit returned within a week.**

**~Mooni**


End file.
